The Shadow of Hyrule
by NekoKitty13
Summary: Have you ever wondered what was the shadow in the center of the triforce? Have you ever thought there was actually another piece to the triforce that was never mentioned?Another legend just waiting to be told? Well if so you would be right. Now please,allow me to tell you a tale. The tale of a shadow who searched for her place in the world.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hello I'm back;D**

**Luna:oh no you better run for cover**

**me:*sniff sniff*your so mean**

**Luna:You made me like this!**

**Me:True,true...DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer:I do not,and never will own the legend of zelda and I never will but I do own my OC Sky**

* * *

**~Luna's POV~**

I sighed as I walked to my room if you can call it a room. As you can see I live in the castle basement and that's not even the worst part. I'm a slave, reason I am here is because my parents committed a very terrible crime,can you guess? That's right,Me. You see I should have never been born. This was because my father was a sheikah and my mother was a hylian and those two races are never meant to cross paths because both have too much magic in them.

But that didn't stop my parents because they were in love. Because of that incident my parents were banished from hyrule. I was brought to the king who decided to keep me as a slave because of my heritage thinking that I would be useful. I am now is the princesses shadow. I lost everything I ever had to remember my parents by except the red wing- shaped earrings my mother gave me incase I ever wanted to find her. The king also decided to change my name incase someone recognized me. I am now called Shadow. Talk about creative it rubbed off on me too. I remember my real name even now. Now please allow me to tell you my forgotten tale. The tale of Luna,the Shadow of hyrule.

* * *

**so did you like it ;)?REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2: Pointless Bickering

**I Have returned!**

**Luna: 0.0...**

**Me: *sniff sniff* Why are you so mean?**

**Luna: I DIDNT SAY ANYTHING!**

**Me: But you were thinking it!**

**Luna: True true...**

**Me: Anyways as I was saying I was losing hope for my story untill I got some reviews from a couple awesome people so...SPECIAL THANKS TO The Unwrittenlegecy,Water type master,Electronerd ****AND Midnightwisp! I couldn't have done it without you, thanks guys ;)! I am now excepting OC's so dont lose faith in me people! Also, Luna can you do the disclaimer?**

**Luna: Why me?**

**Me: Because you love me and because the truth that I dont own LOZ breaks my non-existent heart!**

**Disclaimer: Fine Nekokitty13 does not, and will not, ever own the legend of zelda But sadly she owns me.**

**Me: Aww you know you love me**

**Luna: You just keep thinking that...**

* * *

**~Luna's POV~**

A soft beam of light filtered into the room and fell on my face,waking me up from my slumber. It's been almost a year since the fall of Gannondorf and things are finally becoming normal. The shadow beasts are gone and all the villages are starting to rebuild. It's only a matter of time before they finish. I stretched my arms out and listened to the wind as it brushed across my face. Suddenly, I heard distant shouts from outside. I leaned out the crack of the building that I considered a window and saw to my shock, two guards trying to kill each other! I quickly jumped out of my bed and began to get ready.

Before I left my room I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror that I "borrowed"from one of the biggest snobs in the castle. I caught the sight of myself. A girl with feathery white hair that was pulled into a loose braid that reached the end of her back. She also had deep rose colored eyes that looked like they could peer into your very soul. I wore a black dress that went down to my knees and black leggings. I also black fingerless and two ruby red earrings that my mother gave me before she left. I had VERY pale skin and I stood around 5'6.

I sighed as I took in my appearance then shook my head as I remembered the fight. I was downstairs in a flash, on my way over there I went by the kitchen. I saw Telma the castle cook who grabbed me by my shoulders.

"My, my your looking lively, whats going on?"She asked me with a happy expression

"There's a fight, I have to break it up before things get ugly."I answer her hurriedly.

She gasped,"Then what are you doing here? Get going!"I rolled my eyes and nodded at her. I was on my way out the kitchen when she stopped me. I quickly turned around when she shoved a soft and warm pastry into my mouth winking and making shooing gestures at me. I smiled greatfully before continuing on my way.

As I stepped outside I paused as I felt the crisp cool air wrap around me. Then I shifted my attention towards the fight. As I neared the men, a couple of them cast weary glances in my direction. Ignoring them I quickly made my way over to the two troublemakers. I reached forwards and grabbed both of them by the ear and pulled them away from each other.

"So"I asked calmly"care to explain what is going on?"

One of the guards whom I did not recognize(must be a new recruit)shuffled his feet nervously.

"Well"He gulped"well miss you see I am new here and I heard him call someone named Shadow a bitch and when I asked why he told me to get lost and cursed my family,so naturally I got angry and cursed his mother and...thats where you came in."

I sighed "well Ben,care to say that to my face"I asked calmly as I watched the other guard turn red with rage. Ben is the most annoying guard in history, I don't know why, but he enjoys annoying other's.

He narrowed his eyes at me and said"Well if you didn't hear the little whelp then let me make this as clear as possible so that you can understand...are...a...Bitch."

With those words out I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back while I kicked the back of his knees making him fall to the ground.

"That's quite enough Shadow"I heard a voice was Kane the captain of the guards,now Kane is one of the most mysterious people I've ever met. He always has a brown cloak that covers his face in shadows,no one has ever seen his face except for the Queen and the Hero of time. All you can make of his features is his pale skin and his lean muscles.

"Now,"he continued" care to explain why a mere shadow can defeat you Ben?"

"She cant beat me!"He cried,outraged"I would wipe the floor with this brat!"

"Well care to test that?"he asked.

I sighed,this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**so did you like it ;)?REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight

**Luna: so when are they gonna see me in action?**

**Me: Patience my young padawon**

**Luna: This isnt star wars**

**Me: Fine,Kane disclaimer please**

**Kane: Neko-Chan does not own The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

Well this is interesting,all of the guards made a ring around us,eager to see who would be the victor. Most of them rooted for Ben because frankly,they don't like me. It's not like I'm rude or anything,quite the opposite acctually,it's because they fear of Ben that some of them don't dare root for me. But them actually want me to win because Ben is the biggest bastard that ever was and always giving everyone trouble and he even gets on my nerves! This is quite an accomplishment because I don't get mad very easily.

Ben's best friend (Yes he has friends,shocking right?)Den passed him a wooden sword which he caught with some difficulty,and pointed it at me.

"When I win,"he stated,"you will have to change your name to bitch."

I glared at him,then smirked and said,"If I win,you will have to wear a dress for two weeks."

He glared at me then charged with an odd battle cry. Seeing as no one was going to pass me a sword I crouched into a jumping position and as as he swung at me I leaped up into the air...and landed atop his sword. I grinned and jumped off his sword,over his head,landing behind him and before he could even gasp,I hit him in a pressure point on his neck,knocking him unconscious. I looked at the other guards who were all staring at me in shock when Den suddenly roared with rage and charged me swinging a real sword! Quick as a flash I pulled out a kunai and blocked his assault. Captain Kane glared at him with distaste and said,"twenty laps around the castle,NOW!"

Den immediatly got to work,for fear of an even worse punishment as Kane then turned to me and said,"My apologies Shadow,he still needs to learn to control his temper."

"Oh don't worry it's fine,Oh and will someone please remind Ben about the dress? And make sure its pink."I said between giggles. I then turned and walked away,my cloak billowing in the wind as I pulled up my hood,successfully melting into the shadows.

* * *

**So,did you like it huh huh did you X**


	4. Chapter 4: OC Registration

**Oh man I am so sorry everyone!I forgot to tell you that if you have an OC that you want in the story to PM me But I never gave you the character sheet!I'M SO SORRY!**

**Well here is le character sheet enjoy ;D**

**Name:**

**Race(zora,goron,garudo things like that):**

**Age:**

**Job:**

**Background story:**

**Weapons:**

**so if you have anything else you would like to add feel free to PM me!**


	5. Chapter 5: Black Fire

**first of all,thank you kyle my anonymous reviewer for the advice and for pointing out my flaws.I have fixed chapter one and if there is anything else please let me know I want to improve.I am so sorry about chapter one I didn't notice that some of the words were erased please forgive me!also Thank you everyone who sent me OC's but I must say...no zoras?or gorons?or even garudo!? come on people I know you can do this I believe in you!anyway back to the story,DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer:Nekokitty13 does NOT own The Legend Of Sky/Shadow**

* * *

nearly fell out of my window laughing at what I had just seen...Ben surrounded by guards...In the most frilly pink dress in all of hyrule!It was too good to be true!You see Ben has been trouble since day one!He insults other guards,harasses maids,he never works and worst of all...he's a noble!Of all people to be of royalty its HIM?So that means no one can mess with him for fear of humiliation except Shadow who was humiliated to begin with so she takes it opon herself to give him hell,not that I mind.

Well anyways enough about Ben!My name is Black,Black Fire.I have kinda short,fluffy black hair that reaches my shoulders.I have purple eyes and skin so pale you would think I never saw the sun,which is_not _true!I live in the castle which is awesome because it means free meals!

I almost forgot!Today everyone is rushing to prepare for princess Zelda's wedding that is taking place in a week's time. The princess is to marry the Hero of Time. It's indeed a very special day,but also a very dangerous one because this would be the perfect time for someone to try to assassinate the princess so it seems Shadow is going to have her hands full. Her job is not only to protect the princess from assassins,but also to make sure the princess doesn't find out or she might freakout and become traumatized. I mean,you would be surprised at how many assassins there are in hyrule.

I looked outside one last time to see Ben ready to pound someone while still in his dress,before going outside to continue my duty's.


	6. Chapter 6: Cody

**Hey guys! sorry it took so long but I've been trying to improve my grades in school so I've been kinda busy. Anyways I wanted you all to know that I have redone the first two chapters of my story ^_^! Alright I'll leave you to the chapter now. DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: Nekokitty13 doesn't own the legend of Zelda. If she did she would be VERY rich.**

* * *

**~Cody's POV~**  
I was hiding in a tree waiting for my Skullkid friend to pass by. I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing. This was going to be fun. As soon as my friend walked past the tree I was hiding in I dumped a bucket of water onto his head.

"What the-CODY!"

I tried to stifled a laugh,failing miserably and giving away my position to my soaking friend. Skull kid growled angrily as I dropped out of the tree with ease. I looked at his friend happily.

"You called?"I asked innocently. Skullkid glared angrily at me and said,"come on man, I just got back from the castle, and THIS is how you welcome me?"

"Aww come on Skull, You know it was a joke."Skullkid grinned suddenly"A joke huh?"Uh-oh I didn't like the look he was giving me. Suddenly he brought out his wooden flute and blew a very high-pitched note causing the ground underneath me to tremble. Then two pairs of wooden arms popped out of the ground, soon followed by two heads and bodies. The wooden puppets cackled and grabbed me leaving me helpless. Skullkid grinned and blew a couple more notes which caused the puppets to pick me up and throw me into the river that was next to us.

_"Oh shi-"_Was all I managed to think before the puppets threw me into the _Freezing_ cold water. I immediately brought my head up to the surface gasping for air.

"Dude! Not cool!" I said angrily. He laughed happily, getting his puppets to fish me out of the river before I could get swept away by the current. "I missed you too man, I'd forgotten how fun it was to annoy you"

Cody grumbled angrily and asked,"So what did the princess summon you for?"His grin suddenly widened as he said,"you remember my old friend Link right?"

I shook my head at the memory, I had left the forest to run an errand and I was gone for a week and in that time Skullkid had apparently made a new friend. A friend that likes destroying things, namely puppets, which I don't blame him for I mean those things are terrifying!

"Anyway,"He continued,"Apparently he is going to marry the princess, and I've been invited!"I gasped in mock-horror"He invited YOU?"Skullkid glared playfully,"Yeah he did,and your invited too",I gasped again,this time in surprise,as Skullkid handed mea scroll with beautiful golden designed swirls that seemed to dance across the paper.


	7. Chapter 7: Wedding preparations

******Well I'm back ^^! Sorry it took so long, but as you can see, I'm lazy XP! Please don't kill me! I'm too awesome to die! Well please accept this chapter as an apology, I'm REALLY SORRY TT_TT! Anyway, please enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think ^^!**

* * *

**~Luna's POV~**

Well the time has finally arrived. Today is the day of the wedding and I now regretting asking Telma to help me get ready. We are currently riffling through her giant closet that could probably fit a small house in it. She keeps pulling out the most revealing dresses ever! I refused yet another _very _revealing dress and sighed in frustration. Telma glanced at me, clearly getting annoyed

"You know honey, if you would just choose a dress this would be over already.", She said patronizingly. I only sighed again in response.

"But all of the dresses you choose are either too revealing, too big, or too brightly colored!", I exclaimed. She persed her lips in thought, then suddenly snapped her fingers.

"I have the perfect dress for you", she exclaimed running further into the giant closet. I sighed in exasperation as she came back out and threw a dress on me, shouting at me to look at myself.

"Look Telma, I don't think there is a dress for me so-", I suddenly stopped and stared in aw at the next dress she brought out. It was one of the most beautiful dresses I'd ever seen. It was a long black dress that went down to your ankles and had a silver butterfly design on the back of it. I gasped in amazement. "It's beautiful," I gasped in amazement

She giggled in delight. "I'm glad you like it, now try it on and let me do your hair.

**.**

**.**

**.**

I glanced at myself in surprise, I knew I was going to look different, but I didn't expect this! The woman I saw in the mirror was absolutely stunning! Her long White hair was pulled into a loose braid, and she had silver bangles on her wrist and in her hair.

"Is-is that me?", I gasped in shock.

Telma merely giggled at my shock and pulled out a mask for me to wear. It was a black wolf mask with a white crescent moon on it's forehead. During Hylian weddings, the ones who attend must wear a mask to show that they trust each of the one's who are hosting the wedding enough to hide they're face's, it's a tradition passed from generation to generation. Ironically, Telma gave me a wolf mask that shows my undying loyalty which, in a way is true. Although she doesn't know it, she does have my undying loyalty.

I smiled at Telma and proceeded to put on my mask, glancing at her to see her put on the mask of a Vixen...I don't really to explain that one do I? Anyway the ceremony is about to start, hopefully nothing too dangerous will happen, and Skullkid should behave...

* * *

**I know this chapter is short but I promise the next one will be longer!**


End file.
